plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Corey "Reaver" Raines
Corey "Reaver" Raines is a Reaver on Plagued. He was created on November 15, 2010. Personality A fighter by nature, he wears his emotions on his sleeve. His anger bubbling just below the surface ready to boil over at a moments notice. Blood lust runs through his veins, always searching for a fight where he can find one and a chance to test his skills or just crush someones skull in his hands. 'Passionate' by nature, he is ironically not a slave to his emotions still keeping his logic and focus in a fight and knowing when the time calls for quiet hand and a not so subtle end, which make him a definite threat. As opposed to Rhys he prefers his own company, training by himself in seclusion unless he senses a fight or a stronger opponent in which case he will stalk his new prey relentlessly till he can crush the life out of them with a smile. His desire for solitude has helped keep his identity hidden, his hatred for humanity is only matched by his ability to crush them, making as little contact with humans a necessity which at times has been difficult. With all these character traits and skill sets Corey has created a niche for himself as a cold, violent and silent assassin nicknamed the 'creeping death' for one cannot sense his presence till it is too late. History 'Reaver' was an inmate on death row, due for execution a day after the apocalypse struck. A professional fighter in his prior life, he dominated all challengers aiming for the top title always craving that little more and never knowing what it was... Five years into his career, he was at the top of his game staking claims of fame and fortune but it wasn't enough, he still felt an empty pit in the depths of his being until the one day where he took the life of one of his opponents. The feeling of beating the life out of another being was something the normalcy of the sport couldn't match,, of course no one could make the charges stick, but they did suspend his license indefinitely in an effort to protect his reputation and that of the sport. He wouldn't have it...The call for blood was more powerful than anything he could have desired and so he found new ways to fulfill his need, battling in underground tournaments to the death, taking it a step further everytime till finally he took a blade to an armed officer and gutted him from head to toe, with a smile on his face.... The apocalypse was better than anything he could've dreamed off, thousands of souls just begging to have their heads bashed in, till he met someone that was more than his match. Instead of meeting his end he was given the chance for immortality and a power he could've never dreamed of, he took it willingly, glad to be of service to someone with the same disdain for weakness as himself... Category:Characters Category:Reavers Category:Males Category:Active